Dogs Are Better
by YamiPaladinofChaos
Summary: In which the merits of dogs versus men are discussed.


_**Disclaimer- I don't own FullMetal Alchemist. **_

Really, Winry huffed, stamping outside the room, Ed and Al were possibly the two most stubborn, close mouthed boys in the world. Her wrench had a few more dents in it, from smashing Al. Ed, on the other hand, probably wore his own dents.

"Stupid, ignorant little..." she scowled, muttering under her breath.

"Trouble with Edward and Alphonse?" an amused voice asked.

Brightening, Winry looked up and smiled. "Lieutenant Hawkeye!" her smile dimmed a bit. "Yeah... they always seem to be pushing me away."

As if sensing the young girl's distress, Hawkeye asked, "Would you like to get a snack?"

They sat side by side on a couch in the break room, sipping their drinks (black, sugarless coffee for Hawkeye, and tea with lemon drops for Winry), and generally just enjoying each other's company.

Winry looked up to the older woman as a role model, someone strong and confident. Hawkeye saw the girl as a kindred soul, supporting her men in any way she could.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Winry spoke. "So how's Black Hayate?" she asked, smiling. Their mutual love of dogs was one of the things the two had in common.

The Lieutenant smiled slightly, taking a sip from her mug. "He's good. Growing pretty fast, but he's staying in line, at least. How's Den?"

"Being a bit of a handful," the mechanic sighed, setting her mug down. "Just like Ed and Al," she muttered under her breath.

"The differences between dogs and men are few... that's probably why they're supposed to be _man's_ best friend." Hawkeye said sardonically, drinking deeply, feeling the rich, bitter liquid down her throat.

"At least dogs stay with you, and don't have secrets, or problems..." Winry murmured irritably, looking away.

"True. Men can be more troublesome than dogs," the Lieutenant commented, setting her mug down.

"Is the Colonel like that?" the mechanic questioned, glancing at the older woman. The few times she'd met the man, she'd gotten the feeling he was... _afraid_ of her. But that was crazy.

Wasn't it?

"The Colonel is... ambitious." Hawkeye finally said, looking up. "He's like the boys in that way. Always getting himself into trouble, as if he doesn't care about his own life."

"I wish they wouldn't do that." Winry muttered, glancing downwards. "At least you get to stay with the Colonel, and work with him. I can't help Ed or Al."

"That's where you're wrong," the older woman responded, looking meaningfully at the girl. "The Colonel never lets me know what's going on in that head of his. And you do help the boys. By being there."

"Is that what you do for the Colonel?" Winry asked. Seeing the slightly startled face of the Lieutenant, she added quickly, ducking her head, "You don't have to tell me..."

But Hawkeye shook her head. "You're right. That is what I do. I watch his back." She smile. It had soft traces of sadness, Winry thought. "He wants to change things. And I want to make sure he can."

The younger girl's eyes widened, and she looked thoughtful, before looking downwards, a gentle smile on her face. "I want to do that to. I want to make sure they can accomplish their dreams."

"Then just keep on doing what you're doing." Hawkeye assured her, swirling the last dregs of coffee in her mug around. "The boys have so much chaos in their lives, and if they know you are there, supporting them, they can take comfort in that."

Winry smiled, and looked at the Lieutenant gratefully.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure, Winry."

The door opened, and a nervous (as nervous as a suit of armor could be, anyway) looking Al poked his head in, scratching it reflexively. "Um... hi Lieutenant Hawkeye!" he said, with fake cheer. "Winry... uh... we're sorry for ignoring you..."

He was obviously quite afraid of another wrench bashing.

Winry smiled brightly, obviously scaring the boy. "That's fine, Al." She stood, and turned back towards the Lieutenant. "Thank you for the tea, Lieutenant."

"My pleasure." Hawkeye nodded, and the two shared a smile of mutual understanding.


End file.
